Reunion
by ladydolce
Summary: After Atemu departed from their lives, Anzu followed her dreams to New York to become a dancer. Now after twelve years she's returned home eager to see her friends again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I would be filthy rich right now! But I'm not so I'm stuck here writing about a couple I wished were canon.

* * *

Yuugi whistled lowly as he swept the ground outside of the Kame Game Shop. His grand father was away with Professor Hawkins on a dig in Egypt so he had to tend to the shop. He didn't mind of course, but he would have liked to go back to Egypt and reminisce about the adventures he shared there with his friends and the person who changed his life; Atemu. Sighing, he finished his chore and went back into the shop.

He glanced around the store and smiled. Even after twelve years it still looked the same. Virtually nothing had changed except for a few posters and a wider variety of duel monster cards. His eyes wandered over the different posters and finally stopped on one in particular. He walked up to it and crossed his arms staring into the cold eyes of Seto Kaiba. The man who was once his rival in duel monsters. It was sad really, Kaiba never wanted to be friends even after the events which occurred in Egypt. He termed everything as hocus-pocus nonsense. But somewhere deep inside he knew everything that happened was true and not some hallucination.

Yuugi was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the bells on the door jingle. He turned to greet his customer with a smile but it faltered when he saw who it was. He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes clearly not believing it was _this _person standing before him. He was starting to think Kaiba's talk of hallucinations was getting to him. The person smiled hesitantly and he shakily returned it before he was knocked to the ground and almost had the life squeezed out of him. The figure got off him and helped him up. Dusting his clothes off Yuugi smiled happily with tears in his eyes.

"Anzu." He whispered. "You're back." The slightly taller, thinner and prettier Anzu smiled before launching herself at him again.

"Oh Yuugi! I've missed you." He readily embraced her and sniffled.

"I've missed you too Anzu. So much." They disentangled their limbs and both smiled gleefully obviously enjoying being reunited again after twelve long years. Yuugi walked over and closed the shop before leading Anzu inside the house. She looked around curiously and noticed almost everything was the same. The furniture was different but the air and the vibe of the surroundings were exactly the way she remembered it.

Yuugi busied himself in the kitchen and prepared Anzu's favorite tea while she looked around the house. It was nice to have her back after she had been gone for over a decade following her dream of being a dancer. The sound of the whistling kettle drew him out of his thoughts and he poured the hot water into the two tea cups. Placing them carefully on a tray he walked back into the living room where Anzu was waiting for him. He handed her a cup and she nodded her thanks while he sat across from her in a matching love seat.

"So," He started awkwardly watching her sip at the tea. "Are you still taking the US by storm?" Anzu laughed softly and put her cup down on the coffee table. She shrugged out of her jacket and failed to notice her childhood friend gasp. Placing it on the arm of the couch, she rolled her shoulders to get rid of the kinks. She looked at Yuugi curiously when she saw him blushing. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him look so innocent. He had gotten his growth spurt and was now as tall as Jounouchi, his eyes were sharper and if it wasn't for the innocent look in his eye, he would have looked exactly like Atemu.

"Well I wouldn't call it taking it by storm but yeah I'm still headlining some broadway shows." Yuugi nodded watching his friend talk modestly about her career. He tried thinking about anything but how she looked in that skin tight black dress she was wearing. Her facial features were more mature now and her hair was a flowing river of chocolate down her slender back. In his eyes she looked liked the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You shouldn't be so modest Anzu. You're a very talented dancer and you're very popular throughout the world. Trust me everyone in Japan idolizes you." Anzu smiled and decided to change the topic. She didn't like talking about her accomplishments since she was always in the media's spotlight and she wanted a break from being 'Anzu Mazaki the dancing superstar'.

"So tell me, how have you and grandpa been?" Yuugi smiled at the topic change. Anzu was always the type of person to put other people first rather than make herself the centre of attention.

"Well grandpa is in Egypt with Professor Hawkins on an archaeological dig. I'm happy he's enjoying it, its been a while since the old guy had some time to himself." She nodded. "As for me, I've been holding up this place and I'm also working with Otogi and Kaiba distributing their products. Well, when Kaiba's not in America that is." He stopped when he saw Anzu's eyes widen before she composed herself once more. "I really like how business is going and I'm thinking of expanding a bit."

"Well you are Yuugi Motou the Game King." He chuckled slightly and watched as she drank her tea. He noticed her hands were shaking and she seemed to be nervous all of a sudden.

"Anzu are you okay?" She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just excited and a bit nervous to see everyone again." Yuugi clearly didn't believe her but he let it slide for the moment. Whenever she was ready to tell him what was bothering her he would listen. She glanced at her watch and stood, looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Yuugi. I'm late for an important meeting." He nodded and rose from his seat. "I'm going to be in Japan for a few months so we have a lot of time to catch up."

"Okay." He paused as she grabbed her jacket and put it on covering her long brown hair. "Hey I know. How about I throw a party here tomorrow and invite all of our friends? That way you'll be able to meet everyone at the same time." Anzu nodded liking the idea.

"Sure Yuugi, that sounds great. Maybe you should keep my arrival a secret so it would be more fun seeing their surprised faces." He laughed and walked her to the door.

"Not a problem. I'll arrange everything for eight." She smiled and hugged him tightly to her body kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Yuugi. You're the best! I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded dumbly and watched her get into her car and drive away. Closing the door he smiled and walked back into the house. He had a party to plan.

* * *

It didn't come as a surprise to him that Anzu and Kaiba were dating. After meeting up with everyone again at the party she finally came clean about her relationship status. Everyone else was a tad bit shocked but if they had picked up on the subtle signals, hidden smiles and conspicuous glances during the party, they would have known or at least suspected that there was something more than friendship between them. The fact that Kaiba was rarely in Japan, only making a few necessary appearances and his attention seemed divided between his company and his new life in America should have been the key to this mystery. Yuugi smiled thinking about how happy everyone was for her. Even Jounouchi who had a vendetta against the C.E.O seemed to like the idea of the two brunettes together. Marriage and parenthood had done wonders for him. Not to mention a very controlling wife by the name of Mai Kujaku who kept her name for business purposes. She and Shizuka, who was pregnant with her second child for Honda, had a thriving line of women's clothing stores around Japan and were planning to go internationally with the help of a very special dancer.

Yes. Everything was perfect. Even he had some fortune in the romance department. He and Rebecca had a wonderful relationship and even though they've seen their share of trouble they managed to work things out and lead a happy life. He was even considering proposing to her in the near future. He just hoped he would gain the confidence to do so. Rebecca had always been a little insecure about his relationship with Anzu but he guessed she figured out their individual feelings when Anzu revealed her relationship with Kaiba. He felt and enormous weight slip off his shoulders and he sighed contentedly.

Looking around his shop he smiled at the cheerful shouts coming from his youngest customers and he shared their joy. It had been a lifetime since he was this happy and it was all thanks to his wonderful friends. Where would he be without them? Throughout their numerous life-threatening adventures their eternal bond of friendship remained strong and unwavering in even the most tragic of times. Waving good bye to the children he reclined on the counter with a soft smile on his face, his thoughts drifting to a very special person who had entered and left his life unexpectedly. Somehow he knew in his heart that wherever Atemu was he was smiling down on them and sharing their happiness.

* * *

A/N: I had written this about a month ago but the ending was a bit lame so two days ago I'd rewritten it. I hope you enjoyed yet another one-shot from me. So please read and review!


End file.
